Beverage products, such as beverages or beverage concentrates, are often subject to detrimental ingredient interactions that form precipitation and other undesirable effects. Preventing such precipitation and other undesirable side effects may become an increased challenge in beverage products including electrolytes, which may include free ions that make the substance electrically conductive. In some cases, electrolytes may induce further reactions and/or precipitation. Additionally, exposing beverage products to low temperatures, such as during refrigeration, may reduce overall solubility and cause further instability of the beverage product.
The present invention generally relates to compositions and methods for a beverage product such as an electrolyte beverage, demonstrating resistance to precipitation of dyes over desired time and temperature conditions.